CR - Sasuke 6
CR - Sasuke 6 is the fourth Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory.Last Tournament, Stage One saw even more changes, with the first 4 obstacles and the 8th being changed. This change actually improved Stage One clear rates, as 17 People Cleared Stage One, with the fastest time being 45.13, set by Donovan Lusher, a Sign Up. Stage Two was bound to have more clears despite having 3 new obstacles, 9 Competitors cleared. It got very interesting in Stage Three. Brian Krestch who had previously cleared Stage Three last tournament, failed early on the new Sidewinder R. Falling next was Newcomer Morgan Hamm getting deep into Stage Three, failing the Vertical Grasper. Newcomer Casidy would come very close to beating Stage Three, but would fail the Final Obstacle, the New Ring Slider. Despite the new Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger, and two new obstacles, Six! Yes, Six, people cleared Stage Three, a new record. on the Final Stage, in this order. Kanno, Drew Drechsel making it to the Final Stage for a second tournament in a row, and Realityisawesome who had failed the Body Prop in Stage Three last time. They all failed the Spider Climb. Grand Champion Daniel Arnold and Best Newcomer Performance Donovan Lusher, both failed the Salmon Ladder in almost the same spot, with Donovan making it a bit further. It was Markstickluke who had the best performance, as he was the only Final Stage runner to beat the Salmon Ladder. Mark would make it decently far, but would time up 9m short of Total Victory. Note: You can lose an All-Star status if you don't show that you deserve it. (I'll explain if it happens.) Stage One Obstacles (1) 5 New Fan Obstacles ① Triple Dipper* (Just the Double Dipper except another Transition) ② TIE Escargot* (TIE Fighter now spins like the Rolling Escargot) ③ Spin Bridge ④ Half-Pipe Spider* (Half-Pipe Attack except instead of a rope, you jump into the Jumping Spider.) ⑤ Great Wall of Midoriyama* (6m Warped Wall) ⑥ Flying Hang* (Flying Chute except you have to jump into the Jump Hang) ⑦ Giant Swing ⑧ Tarzan Swing + ⑨ Lumberjack Climb (Tarzan Swing leads Directly into Lumberjack like the Rope Ladder) Time (2:00) [Time increased due to the Half-Pipe Spider taking some time.) Results (1) Stage Two Obstacles (2) ① Slider Drop + (Has to jump the bar onto the Salmon Ladder) ② Swap Salmon Ladder Nobori + (Swap Salmon Ladder going Up) ③ Swap Salmon Ladder Kudari - (Swap Salmon Ladder going Down) ④ Balance Globe ⑤ Backstream ⑥ Metal Spin ⑦ Wall Lift (1:25 Time Limit) Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (3) 4 New Fan Obstacles Note: + Means the obstacle goes straight into another. - Means it stops going into another. ① Roulette Cylinder + ② Flying Bar + ③ Hang Climbing - ④ Body Prop ⑤ Devil Cling* (Devil Steps except the Steps are little Curtain Clings) ⑥ Hyper Cliffhanger* (Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger except after reaching the Final Ledge, you have to transition back to a Vertical Limit that leads directly into the next Obstacle) ⑦ Vertical Grasper ⑧ Stairway to Victory* (A Long Arm-BIke that is on a Incline) ⑨ Cliff Slider* (Like the Pipe Slider except your Sliding the Cliffhanger sideways to the end.) Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① Super Salmon Ladder (20m) ② Endless Rope (20m) Total (40m) (:40 Time Limit) Results (4) Opinion Another Total Victory already, too early? Maybe, but hey I didn't decide it, the Randomness did. And as you can see, All 5s so........Yeah. So already now, in every CR - Sasuke, (Except the First which I kinda just wanna void) There has been a Final Stage attempt. 4 out of the 5 Sign Ups cleared Stage One (Sorry Reality) and all 4 of them were the only Final Stage runners. Fate? I don't know, but what I do know, is that we have our 2nd Grand Champion, the First to do it as a Newcomer, and first Sign Up Grand Champion (Also as the First Runner), Al Masson. Congrats, the Randomness deemed you worthy as a Grand Champion. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke